


These Wings Will Carry You

by Shilio_Stone



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Blue Lion Lance, F/M, Galaxy Garrison, Lance Angst, Langst, Lesbians in Space, M/M, Misunderstanding, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Mom Allura (Voltron), Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), Team Bonding, Wing Grooming, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shilio_Stone/pseuds/Shilio_Stone
Summary: Lance never thought he’d find himself accepted into the galaxy garrison. Nor did he think he’d be chosen to fly a magical space robot lion. But here he was, and now he was trying to keep a secret from four other people, while trying to protect the universe with them. They were running into a problem with their bonding exercises, they couldn’t form Voltron because one of them was keeping a secret.





	These Wings Will Carry You

Chapter One

In this world everyone is born with a set of wings that develop until you are an adult. Children can bee seen playing outside with tiny fluffy wings, adults with wings of all kinds, ranging from a rare white to a raven black. It was just as common as someone to have a nose as it was for people with wings. Vehicles, clothing, everything, even doors were made with wings in mind. People can be seen flying in the air, the unmated dancing in the sky together after finding their mate. But, there was also matters that people didn’t speak about, it was taboo to speak about some people. The wingless. The wingless only made up about 1% of the world’s population.

Lance never thought he’d be accepted into the galaxy garrison, but he was. There was some benefits of being an astronaut that Lance loved, because due to the small cockpits in the space cargo ships, there was no room unfold their wings. Everyone had to keep their wings retracted, so when Lance didn’t show his wings at all, everyone thought it was just because he was practicing holding them in, after all, everyone else was trying to do it. 

The only people who knew about Lance’s wings at the Garrison were Iverson and the higher ups, but they weren’t legally allowed to tell anyone because that would be a breach of student privacy and health records. But that didn’t stop the bullies from making comments, as they spread their wings making them appear larger and more threatening.  
“Hey Lance, me and Pidge we’re going to the roof to check out her new computer program for tracking spaceships, wanna come? We could stretch our wings there too?” It was Hunk, Lance’s best friend, and communications officer when they were in the stimulation.

Hunk and Pidge were Lance’s best friends for years, they defended him throughout their childhood as people made comments or bullied Lance over not showing his wings. They just accepted the fact that maybe he was embarrassed over his wings, some people were, Pidge sure was because of her murky brown wings that were half the size of everyone else’s. 

“Yeah, sure Hunk. Let’s go” 

That’s how Hunk, Lance and Pidge ended up watching the constellations on top of the garrison apartment roof at midnight. It was quite and peaceful until well, an unidentified ship crash landed into earth and the garrison went on lock down.

“We got to check that out, especially with Pidge’s alien chatter going on. Come on guys.” Lance said, not even waiting for a reply as he started climbing down from the roof, sliding down the emergency ladder, and making his way towards to the crash.

“Wait guys, are you sure we should be doing this? What it Iverson finds out? What if we get in so much trouble since this is supposed to be a lock down right now? Guys!” Hunk scrambled to follow them as they made it to a hill, where they saw Captain Shirogane being detained and screaming about aliens until they sedated him.

“Let’s fly closer, so we can see what’s going on” Pidge said, opening her wings.

“Wait, Pidge no, we’ll be seen!” Lance hushed her, as he pulled her back down.

“Wait, you guys see that?” Hunk said as he pointing to a cruiser making its may to the classified crash site, and pulling a man out of the tent the garrison set up around the site.

“Oh my god, you guys it’s captain Shirogane! That guys like my hero!” Lance screamed, before being hushed by Pidge.

“Let’s get a closer look, come on!” Pidge said, already running away from them.

“Wait is that Keith?! That guys always trying to one-up me! I can’t believe this, if anyone is going to break Captain Shirogane out of a classified area its going to be me!” Lance said sprinting towards them.

“What do you think your doing? I’m saving, no, no ,no ,no,nope! You can’t one up me this time. I’m coming with you” Lance said, helping him lift Captain Shirogane up onto the bike.

“Who are you? Wait. Never mind. Just get on the bike and make sure Shiro doesn’t fall.” Keith growled, flaring his wings out a little.

After being chased by garrison soldiers for a while until they pulled up to a shed in the middle of nowhere. Hunk lifted up the Captain, and took him inside and laid him on a couch inside.

“Okay what is going on? Captain Shirogane disappeared on Kerburos mission about a year ago! And now he just shows up in a pod one day! This doesn’t make any sense!” Lance cried, waving his arms toward the unconscious captain.

Who was suddenly sitting up, and staring at them.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know how the first chapter is, and don't be afraid to comment if you see a mistake. Just so you aren't disappointed, I usually never complete a fic, so don't give your hopes up. But I'll try, I haven't written a story in months, I hope I'm not too rusty.


End file.
